Lost without you
by meandtrunks
Summary: Pan's best friend betrays her, no one in school talks to her, she has no date to the summer dance. Well, that was before she met Trunks. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z /GT . But that doesn't mean I don't want to

A/N: My first fic ever. So be kind give it a chance and please. Review

* * *

I slammed the door as I walked in my room, I practically threw myself on my bed .Even though I wanted to cry and scream in to my pillow the anger inside my stopped me. I hated them for being so damn overprotective. They still tough of me as a baby, even if I was fifteen.

All my friends were allowed to stay out longer then me, or should I say ex friends.

Well, it was like this...me and some friends were out at a party. Everyone who was something was there. So I had to go right? Anyway, everybody was there and having a good time.

I was suppose to be home by ten thirty ,I wasn't having a very good time. Parties and stuff just wasn't my thing but I staid their anyway because this was the night that I was going to tell this guy Jake that I had a small crush on him.

Just as I saw him walk in to a room I was ready to follow him. I made my way through a crowd of people and was almost there when suddenly the music stopped and I felt everybody glaring at the door, and then their eyes turned to me.

In the door way stood my parents. My eyes went wide.

'Oh my Gosh' I thought 'What the hell are they doing here?'

"PAN" My mother yelled

"You were suppose to be home at ten thirty and it's now eleven o'clock, what the hell were thinking?"

"I can say they same thing to you"

"What do you mean?" My face went red in anger.

"WHAT I MEAN? Where should I start? Just now when you barge in here and embarrassed my in front off my friends"

"We are your parents and you should do as we say" She took my arm and started to drag me out of the house.

Not wanting to be more embarrassed I loosened my arm from her grip and gave a death glare

"All right I'm coming. Just let me get my jacket"

As I headed to the big closet where my jacket was located, I heard everybody whispering and laughing at me. I looked down pretended not to hear them. I went in the closet and closed the door. I wanted to scream, but then I saw I wasn't alone in the closet. On the floor were Jack and my best friend Marron making out.

When Marron saw me she just gave me an evil smirk.

"Marron what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, that's right you have a crush on him don't you. Ha like he'd ever want you" They both laughed and started to kiss each other again.

I took my jacket and stomped out. A boy was standing in front of me and looked at me.

"Pan, your mom is kinda hot. Mind if I..." She punch him right in the face, and heeded home.

So, here I was grounded for tree days. I rolled over to my back and stared at the white ceiling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH. I can't take this anymore" I got of my bed and opened the window.

'This is one of your best plans ever Pan' I tough. I was going to sneak out.

Soon I realist that it isn't as easy at it looks. When I jumped out of my window I tried to carefully walk down the tree outside my window climb down. But as messy as this night looked already it wasn't over yet, I grabbed a branch to try and hold my weight but I slipped and fell down the tree and landed on my ass. I got up and walked away from my house as quick as I could with by back hurting like crazy. I let out a gasp in relief ,as I stood on the pavement a bit from my house that I was not caught by my parents. Then I would be in real trouble.

"Hi you" I turned around and saw a huge man starring at me.

'Oh crap. Why didn't I change clothes before I got out"

All I was wearing was a large T- shirt that I slept in and nothing else put my panties. I was silence as he looked me up and down. I began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey, look here you I don't know what kind of weird psycho you are but if I were you I'd wouldn't come any closer than that"

"Heh and what are you going to do to stop me little missy" This guy was giving me the creeps.

He stepped closer to me, all the anger inside was starting to bubble up and with all my power I punched him right in the face. He fell on the ground and I started jumping up and down at my success.

"Man, that felt good .Hehehe I'm not only hot I'm strong to. But damn why did it have to hurt so much" I said to nobody particular as I held my hand that was red on the knuckles.

I looked over at the weird guy and saw that his hand was beginning to move.

"Shit what if he wakes up" I stared to run, but there was no were to hide.

Then I saw that a door appeared in the corner of my eye. I didn't think twice and ran to the door. To my relief it wasn't a sloppy bar or something it was a choosy little café. I sat down on one of the tables.

A waitress came over to my table and looked at me with a fake smile.

"How can I help you miss?" I gave her a fake smile and said sarcastically in the same happy tone as her

"Well..for start don't give me the number to the plastic surgeon that did your nose"

All I got in response was a" humph.." as she walked away and talked to one of the other waitresses, that walked over to my table.

She stood there and glared at me with evil eyes.

"I see she gave you the number..." I mumbled. Her eyes was still on me but now she look like she was going to kill me.

'This is going to be a long night' I thought as I laid my head in my arms.

* * *

Author's Note: So This is my first fan fic. Please tell me what you think. I'm not so good at writing but anyway Review. If you have any ideas please tell me. I'll appreciate it a lot.

Changed it a bit so it would be easier to see what it stood it was all messy before

- Frida


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z/GT

As I looked up I noticed that everything had changed, I must have fallen asleep. I gazed trough the café and noticed that the waitresses was gone and so were most of the costumers.

I had to have slept for at least an hour, damn I am so busted. I lifted my head from my arms and sat up straight, I jumped and nearly fell of my seat, when I saw that it was someone sitting in front of me.

It was guy, I didn't see his face because he had these big sunglasses and a red baseball cap on backwards and he was wearing a white T-shirt and a leather jacket over it. He was hot to.

"Who...who are you? I said still shocked.

"Well, you may think of me as your saviour" he answered

"Saviour? Why because you watched me when I was sleeping?"

"Yes, That and keeping murderous waitresses out of the way."

"Oh...well..um..thanks."

I was beginning to feel a little uneasy. Who was this and why had he helped me?

'Hope he is not another one of these weirdoes trying to get some' I thought

'Okay Pan it was a little stupid to fall asleep in an unknown café'

"Why are you here any way? In just a t-shirt and all" He said disturbing her thoughts.

"Um..oh I forgot I I was only wearing that. Well I snuck out and then this..."

"So I guess you are grounded. Am I right?"

"Yeah, your right but how did you know?"

"Well, it's kinda obvious that you didn't just walk out the front door like that, and I guess that's what I would have done to."

"Yeah, but you know this is the stupidest idea I'd had in a long time."

"Why?"

"I'm in some scrappy café, I can't go home because there is a sick weirdo outside that is going to rape me if I do. So I think this is a really stupid idea" I said to this stranger.

"Well, what if I take you home then?"

"I don't even know you do you think I'm just let some stranger take me home just like that" I said with anger in my voice.

"Then why don't we get to know each other. So what's your name for start?"

"Pan, and yours?"

"Trunks, see we already know loads about each other? So how was your day Pan?"

"Well, the worst day of my life" I sighted as I put my elbows on the table and rested my head against the palms of my hands.

"So tell my about it. But, we might want to start going soon because I don't know how long I can keep the waitresses out of the way. Soon the will start jumping on me and begging me for my telephone number."

"Oh and he is conceited to..." I mumbled.

"Can't help it, with this hot body. Come on I know you want me. I see the looks you give me". He said and gave me a smirk.

"Don't make me throw up."

"Why do you have to be so mean? That hurts Pan."

"Heh just kidding your hot"

"Thought so. Now, its time for us to go" he said wile grabbing my wrist.

He drags me out of the café and takes my by the hand.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Now that we are friends we should be nice to each other"

"Who said that we are friends?"

"I did"

"Right..." I said and loosened my hand from his and started walking home

. He started to follow me. This guy is so weird, why is he following me.

"What are you doing?"

"Escorting you home. I would not want my new best to get raped."

"Whatever..." I said and sighted.

He followed me until we were almost at my house. I didn't want him knowing were I lived so I stopped about a block away.

"Hey, we are here. So you can go home now. How old are you any way? I mean you don't look so old and- "

"You know Pan sometimes its better not knowing."

"Huh!"

"And you should really get a computer. Your parents might get a bit worried if you sneak out and meat hot strangers whenever the ground you."

He said as he walked of in to the night. I ran towards my house and climbed up the tree and carefully walked to my window and got in to my room. I jumped inside my covers and tried to sleep but I couldn't stop thinking about this Trunks guy.

Why was he hiding things from me? Will I ever meet him again? What if he goes to my school?

Author's Note: There's chapter 2! I'm updating as soon as I can but there is a lot of things on my mind right now so the third chapter might take a little longer to write. It's going to be longer to. Well anyway Review.

Love if you do and please give me some ideas to - Love you all! Frida

Fixed this to Why Are all My chapters so messy?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z/GT...It's so sad...

A/N: I know that the last two chappies wasn't so long but I'm going to make up for that in this chapter. So this going to be a bit longer but remember I don't know if anyone is reading it if you don't review .

And I just want to say thanks to my reviewer...Goddess of Song...you really brightened my day, and made me update sooner than I would have Thanks. And Thanks to all my other reviewers ) Well on with the chapter. -

My alarm clock was screaming at me to get up and my parents shouted from downstairs. I wanted to go up but I was just too damn tired. I only got a few hours sleep, that Trunks guy was all I could think about.

After a wile I realised that it was better to go up so everyone would stop screaming at me. So I dragged myself out of bet and turned of my alarm clock. Brushed my hair in to a ponytail like I always did and got dressed.

"Pan, are you up yet? Your breakfast is done." My mother yelled.

I ran down as fast as I could, I was starving. Luckily my mom had made tons of pancakes. I stuffed my mouth full of pancakes and strawberry jam. My parents had stopped what they were doing and looked at me with disgust in their faces.

"What?" I said with my mouth full of pancakes.

"Nothing..." The both of them said as the started doing what ever the were doing.

"What!" I said confused.

"So did you sleep well?" My father asked avoiding the question I just asked.

"Um..well..no" I said hoping that the did not see me when I snuck out yesterday.

"You look a little tired actually. Why didn't you sleep..."

"Ah and dad, you know if you are going to ground me for tree days then you could at least get me a computer or something. You can't expect me to sit in my room doing nothing."

"Okay. I'll se what I can do" He said in a warm fatherly voice.

Iknow my parents were younger then most. But I didn't find the life spirit that they once had. I missed that about them, not many parents were like them. I hadn't forgiven them for what they did last night but I know that they just did it because they were worried about me.

"You better hurry up school starts in ten minutes"

"TEN MINUTES. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, we did try to wake you up..."

"Oh yeah. Well see you later and think of what I said dad" I said as I took a pancake in my mouth and started running towards my school.

'I'm never going to make it why didn't I ask them to drive me' I thought.

When I arrived at my school I was really late. I didn't really know how late I was so thought it would be best to ask somebody so that I could make up a suitable excuse. I got to my locker and took out my things and started to walk to my classroom.

I hated this school, and a lot was because it didn't have any clocks on the walls. There weren't any students in the corridor.

'Everyone must be in class' I thought. But, suddenly my eyes fell on this lavender haired boy in the corridor.

He had his back towards me so he didn't see me. Well he is someone I can ask I guess I walked over to him and took a deep breath and said

"Hemm...excuse me."

"Oh and the girls are already jumping on me. Aren't I resistible?" He turned around and looked me.

"Oh...its you." he simply said and gave me a smirk.

'Did this guy know who I was? Because I sure as hell never seen him before.'

"Have we met?" He chuckled and said

"I believe we have"

"Uh...I've never seen you before. Are you in one of my classes?"

"No, I'm not. But if you meet me after school at 14.30 I will tell you everything you want to know" He said winking at me.

I gazed in to his crystal blue eyes with my chocolate ones. I wasn't sure what to do, so I swallowed hard and said.

"Eh...but how will I find you?"

"Don't worry I will find you..." he said walking of in to a classroom.

I stared at him totally forgotten what I was suppose to ask him.

'Man he was hot. Wait wasn't there something I was suppose to do.' 'Yeah, that's right. Oh crap I'm sooo late for class.' I ran into my classroom.

The teacher was not weary satisfied, with her being so late and all.

"Pan you do realise that this is the third time your late to my class this week?"

"Yeah, But I have a really good explanation this time."

"Well, let's hear it then"

"Um...eh...Well, I didn't want to go to school today. Because I was feeling depressed...yeah that's right I'm depressed. But I came here anyway because I have responsibility to learn and that's what I'm here to do"

My teacher looked at me and sighed as she said "You overslept?"

"Yeah"

"Take a seat. Pan"

I took a seat in the back and tried to focus on whatever it was that the teacher was talking about. But it was hard to concentrate and as soon as I had laid my head in my arms I was asleep. (A/N: She does this a lot doesn't she?)

"Pan..."

"Pan..."

I looked up and my teacher was standing over me. There where no one left but us.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No, why do you think so?"

"Well, first of all you come twenty minutes late with some dumb excuse and you slept most of the time that was left? So I wonder if anything is wrong."

"I don't know. Except that my parents totally humiliated me in front of well practically the whole school, I have a extremely bad hair day, I caught my suppose to be best friend making out with the guy I liked, I have no friends whatsoever except this totally weird hot guy I met last night in a café. Besides that I'm great."

My teacher was paralysed she looked at me with her big dumb eyes.

"Well I'm of to my next class see ya." I said and ran out of the classroom.

I got trough the day with no major problems. I avoided everyone as good as I could, but it was hard when I heard name calling behind my back all the time. The thought of the mysterious guy that I meet this morning made me more confused then I already was. How did he know me, and when was I supposed to have met him? He did say he wanted to meat me after school but it was impossible my parents had grounded me and wanted me home as soon as school was over.

But the were not at home now so it wasn't like they'll ever find out. As soon as I got to my locker I knew that something was wrong.

I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around to see that my ex best friend and her gang walking towards me.

"Oh and here is Panny? Where are your parents to save you now?"

"Give it a rest Marron..."

"Well, you know Jack is mine now. So don't you go and have any ideas about him?"

"Why would I have any ideas about that jerk?"

"Well for start don't think about him asking you to the prom..." "What prom?" "The summer prom. You know when we were nice dresses and stuff."

Pan stared to laugh. 'Like I ever would put on a dress?"

"But yeah that's right who would want to go out with you?" I couldn't get out a word. Marron stood there in victory and I didn't do a thing.

Author's Note: So that's the third chapter. A little odd ending but you will get it later. I'm going to Greece for a week so I won't be able to update but as soon as I get home I will have new ideas. Well review. See you in a week. Love you all! Frida

Damn I wrote messy before


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z / GT  
  
Author's Note: Now I'm back from Greece. I have a nice tan - and a new chapter hope you like it. Okay this might not be so good sense I find it easier to write on a computer then in a sun chair okay I do admit it was good to lye in the sun an write but it was hot. Well enough about that on with the chapter.  
  
I stood there in complete silence. I hope that someone would save me from the whole situation, but I realist that I was the only one on my side.  
  
"Well, for your information I already have a date" I herd myself saying.  
  
I didn't have a date! I was in big trouble. 'Stupid, stupid! Why did I say that? Now she expected me to go to that stupid party' Marron stood calmly as she knew I was lying.  
  
"Who is this date of yours then? Someone you paid to go out with you?"  
  
"No he is-"  
  
"Oh so he is just someone you picked of the street?"  
  
"No"  
  
I was now getting furious not only at Marron but at myself to. Why did I have to say such a stupid thing? Marron looked at me and smirked.  
  
"Stop the bullshit Pan. You don't have a date and I know it"  
  
"I do to"  
  
"Who is it then?"  
  
I couldn't say a ting my mouth was dried. I opened my mouth to say something and then closed it. Trying to focus on what to say I don't hear someone come behind me.  
  
"I'm going with....eh...um...shit"  
  
"She I going with me"  
  
I looked up at Marron and her jaw was open wide I turned around and my eyes widened. It was him the hottie I had spoken to in the corridor earlier today.  
  
"What?!" Marron said.  
  
"Are you going with _him_?" One of the girls Jennie behind Marron said.  
  
"Yes, she is" He said walking over and put his arm around my shoulders. I didn't object I might even have liked it. 'No mustn't think this way Pan you know he is hot but you don't know him' I kept telling myself.  
  
"Whatever" Marron walking off with her gang following her.  
  
I looked at them thinking that I once was the one beside Marron. God was I such a wimp trusting her even believing a word she said. She hadn't always been this way she had changed .Becoming someone that Pan nether liked or want to be friend with.  
  
When the got out of sight she felt that it was safe to talk.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Saving you, again" He said with a cute smile 'Mustn't think that way Pan remember'  
  
"Well you didn't have to do that. Now they'll think that we are going out" I lifted his arm of my shoulder took my books and looked my locker.  
  
"So?!"  
  
"Cus we are not"  
  
"But we could be"  
  
"In your dreams"  
  
"Oh come on you know you think I'm hot"  
  
"Eh...okay I'm leaving"  
  
"Come on Pan you can at least let me drive you home"  
  
"No....How did you know my name?"  
  
"I have my ways. Just let drive you home. I am your date after all"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I don't know you"  
  
"But you do Pan, so well"  
  
"Now you are just freaking me out. Maybe another time."  
  
"Okay. Tomorrow then"  
  
"Right..." I said and rolled my eyes.  
  
"Well time for me to go home. See you tomorrow Pan"  
  
He waved to me and ran off to the nearest door. God he was hot. Then I remembered something he said to me "Saving you again" When did he save me? I had to ask.  
  
"Wait" I yelled. I ran to the door he had left from end looked around. There was no one there. It was too late.  
  
"Who are you?" I said to nobody in particular "Everything is getting more and more confusing"  
  
Since my school day was over, there was nothing more too then to walk the long way home.  
  
When I got home I was surprised too see that my dad's car stood on the drive way. He was suppose to be at work by now. I got in the house and didn't see him anywhere.  
  
"Pan is that you?" he called from upstairs.  
  
"Yeah why are you home already?"  
  
"I have a day off. How was school?"  
  
"Okay, I guess"  
  
"Well, come up I want to show you something"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just come it's a surprise"  
  
I slowly made my way up the stairs. Not knowing what to think about this surprise thingy. My eyes wandered a cross the hall, where was he.  
  
"I'm here Pan" He said as if he read my mind.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In your room"  
  
My eyes widened. What the hell was he doing in my room? He never was in there except for when he was waking me up. I thought he respected my privacy and not going in to my room when I wasn't in it. The door squeaked when I opened it. By the desk in my room sat my dad with a huge grin.  
  
"What's the surprise?"  
  
"I bet you would like to know..."  
  
"Come on show me"  
  
"You forgot to say please"  
  
"Can I see the surprise please?"  
  
"Well I don't know..."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Oh alright I was only kidding anyway of coarse you can see it"  
  
He got up from the chair hiding something on the desk. I tried to turn to se what it was but he stopped me with his hand.  
  
"Close your eyes"  
  
I rolled my eyes and closed them slowly and sighed.  
  
"They are closed now"  
  
The sound of his footsteps echoed in the room. I felt his hands on my shoulders. He pushed me forward until I stood in front of the desk.  
  
"Okay open your eyes"  
  
I opened my eyes hoping that it wasn't just some silly thing that only he found interesting. That had happened many times before. So this time I didn't expect something else.  
  
I gave out a little scream. It wasn't anything I had expected. On the desk lied a perfect black little laptop. A laptop!! I would never have guest it. I did say that I wanted one this morning but I didn't expect him to buy one today. I looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Is this for real?"  
  
"This is real alright. I even got more memory for it"  
  
I picked it up it was lighter then I thought it be. Every part of it was perfect. This was exactly what I wanted.  
  
"Thanks dad...I really don't know what to say"  
  
"Hey. What can I say, as much as you talk all the time leaving you speechless is thanks enough"  
  
I gave him a smile in response. He let go off my shoulders and walked out the room. I couldn't stop smiling. The lid on my new laptop got up easily as I lifted it.  
  
"Now all I got to do is figure this thing out"

Author's Note: That's the fourth chapter please review. I should have updated sooner but I got home late yesterday after a three hour flight and sitting in an airport for four hours. And today I went to the doctor for my eye allergies so it took like 4 hours there to. Well any way thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. I will hurry up and write the fifth chapter so everybody will be happy. This chapter was suppose to be longer but I cut it so id became one and a half chapter and because of that I will try to update the fifth chapter tomorrow .Love you!  
  
Frida 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't Dragon ball Z/GT...  
  
Outside the street lamps were on and the moon gave a silver light in my bedroom. I didn't realise how long I had been staring at the screen trying to figure it out.  
  
"At least now I know how it works" I mumbled  
  
It was already dark outside. I looked at the clock on the bedside table, it was already eight. My stomach rumbled. I was hungry, so I went down to the kitchen. Cold air was blown at me when I opened the refrigerator. I didn't find anything interesting so I went in to the dining room. When I got in I was really surprised at what I saw. My mother on my dad's lap kissing him.  
  
"Oh...bad timing" I said  
  
My mum turned around with a smile.  
  
"No of coarse not honey. Dinner has been ready for a wile now. Take a seat"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was busy"  
  
"I can see that"  
  
I took my usual chair and started to eat.  
  
"It's cold mum"  
  
"Well I said it has been done for a wile"  
  
"I'm going to eat in my room" I said and took my plate out in to the kitchen.

Dropped the food in the micro wave and waited. Then I heard a little knock on the window beside me. At first I didn't bother but when I heard it again I looked out. The rain outside didn't help at all. I hadn't even notice that it had started to rain. I opened the window to see better. Rain drops splashed on my head and neck as I stuck my head out. The only thing I saw was rain and a blur of grey moving away from the house. I shook my head trying to get away the thought of someone outside my house knocking on my window. But, then I saw something at the corner of my eye. A piece of paper. It was lying on the grass outside in the rain. I bent over the window hanging on my hip bones. The rain pored down and it was hard to see but I managed to pick it up anyway. Ink was smeared over the paper by the rain and the text was a little blurry, But you could still read what it said.

**_Pan_**. **_Meet_** **_me_** **_at_** **_the_** **_coffee_** _**shop**_ **_at_** **_Hilton_** **_road_** (A/N: It was the best I could come up with) **_Twelve_** **_thirty_** **_AM_**.

It didn't say whom it was from.  
  
"What?" I said out loud.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
I jumped at my father's voice  
  
"N-Nothing. Nothing at all" I said trying to keep my voice steady.  
  
The micro wave started to peep like crazy but I ignored it and ran up the stairs. When I got to my room I shut the door thigh and locked.  
  
"Your dinner Pan"  
  
"I'm not so hungry anymore" I said in almost a whisper.  
  
Who had gotten me this note? That person had to know were I lived. Every sane bit of my body told me to forget about it and act like it never happened, but something inside me stopped that from happening and was desperate to go and find out who it was. I leaned against the wall to not fall down on the floor. I dwelled a bit then came to a decision...I had to go what else is there to do. I had to find out who it was. So I went to bed earlier and dreamt of who it might be.  
  
When I woke up I had dreamt sick things. Like it was Marron who was there and wanted to be friends again and that a weirdo was going to kill me. But one strange thing kept coming up in my dream they guy in the hall. I had no idea why I dreamt about him, I didn't even know him. I looked up at the clock it was 00.05. So I got up and put on a dark blue tank top and jeans. Looked myself in the mirror and brushed my hair in a ponytail. I usually didn't look myself in the mirror but for some reason I needed to make sure I looked good to night.  
  
Hilton road wasn't so far from my house so I waited until 00.15.I climbed out my window and stood on the roof that was now very slippery from the rain. Carefully made my way down the tree and stepped on the grass outside my house. I didn't think my parents would see me because of the rain but I ran anyway not to get wet. This time I didn't run in to anybody in the way so I got there earlier. I didn't see any point in standing outside and do nothing and probably freeze to death so I went in and sat down by a table.  
  
I'd been here many times before. Not that I drank coffee or anything but I loved their muffins specially the one with raspberries. The weren't so many peolpe in the coffee shop cus who goes out to a coffee shop at midnight on a school night.  
  
Then I started to think this was a bad idea. How will I recognise the person that wanted to meet me? And what if it is a lunatic or someone worse.  
  
The door opened and I got paralysed and held my breath. Was this the person I had been waiting for? I saw I glimpse of blond hair. Could this be? No it can't. But to prove me wrong Marron came in. She was wearing a pink skirt and a white T-shirt with a pink jacket over it. Uh...she had horrible fluffy hair with dumb matching clothes. I hated her so. It can't be her can it? She looked my way and smiled and waved a little. It was her. She had to have given me that note but why? And why did she look so happy? Why did it have to be her?  
  
Author's Note: So that was it. I will try to update again tomorrow. So is it Marron or..? Well review, if you review I will update it more often and make it longer just so you will have more fun =) See ya! Love you all in a special way!  
  
Frida  
  
.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z/GT  
  
Author's Note: I want to thank everybody who reviewed the last chapter. I was suppose to be shopping right now with my friend Linda but I think she overslept so I thought it would be a good idea to write some more here it is. R&R!  
  
Marron started to walk to my direction. I put my hands over my face. This is gone all wrong. It's not suppose to be her. When she nearly got to my table I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't know what to say. What was I suppose to say to my ex best friend when she had betrayed me and now wanted to be friends again? I sure of one thing, I won't forgive her this easily. She will pay for what she had done. That's a great plan.  
  
"What the hell do..."  
  
She walked past me. Now I was really confused. Why did she do that? I was cho "Hi girls" I heard Marron say.  
  
"Hi Marron"  
  
I looked around. There about four tables behind me sat Jennie and Amy, two of the girls from Marron gang. Marron bent over and kissed them on both cheeks. I didn't even see them come. I was now blushing of embarrassment. I put my hands my face again trying to hide myself. The door opened again but I didn't even bother to look up. Instead I stared to mumble to myself never wanting to look up again.  
  
"Why does everything happen to me....now this...?"  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
I stood up and stared to look around.  
  
"Gwaa.." I fell backwards and landed on the floor. I didn't expect to se what I saw the mystery guy.  
  
"I always seem to scare you. Don't I?" He said standing over me.  
  
"Ouch...yeah you do and I think that's very rude of you."  
  
"Okay then I will stop. But that will destroy my great reputation of showing up at just the right time"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. And like you have a reputation."  
  
"And I think it's rude of you not to believe in me"  
  
"Alright I do believe you have a reputation. Are you happy now?"  
  
"I'm flying on air" He said waiving his arms.  
  
"Can you help me up now I really don't like lying on a dirty floor."  
  
He smiled and stretched out a hand. I took it and he helped me up. I picked up my chair and sat on it. He sat down on the chair across me on the table. He was still hiding his face with sun glasses and a blue baseball cap with Capsule Corporation's logo on it. I guess he works there or something or maybe he's just a big fan.  
  
"You never told me what happened to you?"  
  
"What do you mean happened to me?"  
  
"When I came in you said that everything happened to"  
  
"Oh...that. It's nothing really"  
  
"Come on Pan now you got to tell me"  
  
"Oh alright. It was like this about eight I heard someone knock on my window and first I didn't think it was something. But I heard it again so I looked out and didn't see anyone. But then I saw a piece of paper lying on the grass so I picked it up. Do you get it?"  
  
"Yeah I do. But I don't see how that can get you down like that?"  
  
"I'm coming to that part. The note said to meat whoever it was here at twelve thirty. But I was here early and saw Marron and I thought it was her but it wasn't so I totally embarrassed myself. It was not you was it?"  
  
"No not me"  
  
"Great the one that sent it didn't even show up"  
  
"That's not so bad Pan I'm here now"  
  
"Why does that help?"  
  
"Aw Pan now you hurt me again. Don't you want me to be here?"  
  
"I guess it's better then being with Marron" I said and pointed at their table.  
  
"Are those your friends?"  
  
"No, not anymore"  
  
"What did you do to them?"  
  
"Why do you assume I did something?"  
  
"Well, why don't we go and talk to them and find out"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why? See you are hiding something"  
  
"I'm not hiding anything but I don't want to talk to them"  
  
"Are you afraid of them Pan?"  
  
"NO! Can we please talk about something else?"  
  
"If you don't want to go then I will talk to them"  
  
This guy was really getting on my nerves. He got up from his seat and started to walk their way. I couldn't let him go there. They would make some horrible thing up about me and he'd never want to talk to me again. I also got up from my seat and when he saw me he stopped walking.  
  
"Have you changed you mind?"  
  
"Not exactly. Do you have to go there?"  
  
"No. But I love to tease you"  
  
"I find that really annoying."  
  
"I know"  
  
"Please don't go there"  
  
"Hm...Okay since you asked so nice" He said and sat down at his seat again.  
  
I smiled to myself and sat down to. I stared to drum on the table with my finger nails. As I often did when I had something to think about it helped me to concentrate.  
  
"Are you bored?"  
  
"What?"  
  
I looked up and didn't get what he meant. He pointed at my hand which was still drumming.  
  
"Oh...nervous habit" I said blushed and stopped.  
  
"Are you nervous around me Pan?"  
  
"No. Why should I be? You are a stranger that I met yesterday and you claim to be my best friend. And a hot stranger I might add. You won't tell me much about yourself all I know is your name is Trunks. And you want to met my ex best friend who betrayed me and are now spreading rumours about me all over school. What do I have to be nervous about?"  
  
He looked a little stunned. Or was he chocked. I really didn't care. I was not happy that he had heard all that. I didn't mean to say all off it but it just came out.  
  
"Was she really your best friend?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Man that is something you don't hear everyday"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well you seem very different...."  
  
"We are!"  
  
"...and you are way to aggressive to have a friend like her"  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" I said between my teeth.  
  
"She can't handle you."  
  
"And do you mean that you can?"  
  
"That's exactly what I mean" He said and took my hand. He stared to caress it with a gentle touch. My mouth opened a little I was in chock. He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Pan, I do see you have taste in guys you probably got that from me but I don't see why they like you so much" I heard Marron say. I quickly took my hand away from his.  
  
I didn't even bother to look up. I knew she loved to embarrass me. Trunks didn't look as surprised as me. He must have seen her when she walked over.  
  
"And is that any concerned of yours?" I said looking up at her.  
  
"No it is not. But I am concerned for the boys you are with to take damage from your presence" She said as if it was the smartest thing she had ever said. And believe me she made bad reputation for blondes. Because she was blond and the dumbest I have ever met. She still thought that she could get anyone she wanted. I just hope Trunks wasn't too impressed by her acts to win him over. She stood in a what looked like a very uncomfortable position with her legs tight together and her chest almost in his nose and with a hand on her hip winking at Trunks.  
  
"Well you can stop worrying I'm outta here" I said and stood up.  
  
'If he doesn't follow me now I will hate him for the rest of my life' I thought to myself. I started to walk but when I noticed that he didn't follow me I was upset. Did he forget all about me when suddenly a bimbo shows up? No, that can't be. But I didn't even know him maybe he was like that, I hope he isn't.  
  
But then I heard something that made me both glad and upset. Did I hear right? Was he screaming at Marron? This was something I had to see. I turned around and there he was in front of me with that mysterious smile of his. God, I wanted to see his face. I had to see it sometime.  
  
"What did you say to her?" I managed to say.  
  
"You don't wanna know"  
  
Author's Note: Tell me what you think of the sixth chapter. I will try to update chapter nr seven as soon as possible. Review if you have any ideas or something I'd appreciate it but review and tell me what you think. Love you all! Frida 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: I will try to update faster since I basically don't have much to do now. Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapters. Well read and enjoy. And hopefully for me I get lots of reviews they really brighten my days.  
  
"It can't be that bad can it?" I said and raised my eyebrows.  
  
"Can we take this outside?"  
  
"It is that bad is it"  
  
"Err..."  
  
"Oh my god! What did you say to her?" I yelled at him.  
  
I tied to see Marrons face but her hair fell over it but she didn't move at all. Trunks put his hands on my waist and stared to push me forward. At first I didn't want to go I wanted to see Marron hurt but then I gave in and let in push me out the door. When we got outside he didn't let go of me instead he pushed me a bit further away from the coffee shop. Suddenly he stopped and let go of me. I turned around to see that he was still smiling and looking in to my eyes.  
  
"What did you say to her?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"I heard you scream at her so you had to had said something"  
  
"Okay I did say something. Happy?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"I already knew that. But when you tell me what you said I will be happy"  
  
"I simply said that not every guy wanted her and she couldn't take it"  
  
"And you had to scream to say that?"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Was that all you said?" I said thinking that he didn't tell all of what was said.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I guess I have to believe you then I'm not going to ask her for any answers"  
  
"You still don't have any trust in me do you?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Glad to hear that"  
  
"Hey...I was only kidding anyway I trust you"  
  
".."  
  
"I do"  
  
"If you say so"  
  
"I do say so. And I think that you don't trust me cus I haven't even seen your face yet"  
  
"Maybe another time."  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"Because it's late and I really should be getting home. Why don't you let me drive you home?"  
  
"Why does everybody want to take me home all the time?"  
  
"I don't know what all of the other ones that wants to take you home thinks but I do it because I care about you deeply....as a friend"  
  
"Right...forgot about that hole friend thing"  
  
"You don't want me to be your friend?"  
  
"Aw stop being such a loser Trunks, of coarse you are my friend"  
  
"Your best friend?" He asked innocently.  
  
"My best friend"  
  
"Then that's settled. So want me to drive you home?"  
  
"That depends on what you drive?"  
  
"Well don't worry I have a extra helmet for you"  
  
"Helmet?"  
  
"I wouldn't want my Panny to hurt her head if we fell of"  
  
"Fell of?"  
  
"Come let me show you"  
  
He took my hand and stared to lead me to the parking lot. It hadn't stopped raining yet so I got wet. But that wasn't my biggest concern now. When we got to the parking lot I didn't see any car that looked like he own it.  
  
"So where's your car?"  
  
"Who said I have a car?"  
  
"You don't have a car? Then how are you going to drive me home"  
  
"With this" he said and pointed to a silvery motorbike. (A/N: I don't know how it is were you live but here you get to drive a light motorbike when you are 16.)  
  
"You drive a motorbike?"  
  
"Correct"  
  
"I'm not going to let you drive me home with that"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure. I do not plan on dying yet."  
  
"Okay...it's you loss" he said and put on a helmet and got up on the motorbike.  
  
"Well, see ya around."  
  
"Bet on it"  
  
He started the engine and smirked as he drove off out on the freeway. I sighed as thoughts ran thought my head. Who was that really? The rain stared to pour again. I was soaking wet all the way down to my underwear. I looked after him until I couldn't see him anymore.  
  
"Maybe I should have let him drive me home after all" I said as I turned away from the parking lot and heeded home. As I passed the coffee shop I didn't see Marron anywhere I guess she also went home. I walked and walked and thought of nothing else then Trunks. When I got home I climbed you the usual way and changed to a big T-shirt and drifted off to sleep.  
  
My alarm clock didn't wake me up this morning. When the clock rang I was already awake I had a strange dream that woke me up. I didn't know what the dream meant but I was sure that it wasn't just a dream.  
  
In the dream  
  
I was standing on a field and had a white dress on. The dress was very pretty, it was long so you didn't see my legs and it showed a lot of cleavage. I pulled it up a bit so it didn't show much that I didn't want to show. 'I'd never put on anything like this' I thought.  
  
"Pan" I heard a voice call out.  
  
"Who is it?" I said and looked around but didn't see anyone.  
  
"Pan" I heard the same voice call out from another direction.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I didn't see anything because the grass suddenly grew around me. I made my way forward trough the grass that was now covering the sky above me. It was hard to move with the dress that was too long for me.  
  
"Pan" the voice yelled again  
  
"I'm here. Who are you?"  
  
I suddenly stood on a beautiful beach. The moon lit up the ocean and the stares twinkled at me. I looked out in the ocean and didn't see anything but water, and then I looked down at my feet and there lay a pair of sunglasses and a purple baseball cap. I looked out at the ocean again and saw that someone was swimming in it naked. I didn't see the persons face but I remembered seeing a blur of lavender before I could see who it was I woke up.  
  
End of dream  
  
I didn't know what the dream meant but I couldn't help to think that the lavender haired person was the hot guy in school that I didn't even know the name of. I got up and changed into a white T-shirt and a par of jeans. Bushed my hair and hoped that it did not rain today also as I looked out the window. To my luck it was just a few clouds and no rain. I went down stairs only to notice that my parents were no where to be seen. I looked all over the house but didn't find them. 'Aw...now I have to make my own breakfast'  
  
I opened the refrigerator and looked for something to eat. I took out some cereals and ate them quickly and ran you to my room. I had forgotten to put my hair up into a ponytail, this wasn't like me. I ran up and put my hair up. And saw a piece of paper lying on the floor. I picked it up and on it was an email address. I didn't have time to solve where that piece of paper came from now cus I had to hurry to get to school now. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door and locked after me as I thought. 'Why do I always have to be late?'  
  
Author's Note: I did plan on doing this chapter a bit longer so I might change it tell me what you think I think this chapter kinda sucks a bit. But I like to hear what you think to should I change it? Well anywayz love ya'll!  
  
Frida 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z/GT...that sucks...

Author's Note: I was planning on rewrite chapter 7 but instead I will write chapter 8 longer then usual. Read enjoy and review.

The day went by strangely fast, and before I knew it the school day ended.

I loved days that went by fast so I couldn't help but smile to myself.

I walked to my locker to get my bag and go home. All I had planed to do was to go home and figure out were that strange e-mail address came from. But everything doesn't go my way so I had a few interruptions. At first everything did actually go quite well. I got out my bag and stared to walk to the exit nearest to my direction. Then I saw Marron. She and her friends was wearing almost exactly the same things but in different colours. They were walking the opposite way that I was going, that meaning exactly towards me. They held there heads high like they were better then other people. I didn't want to meat her, not since that little accident yesterday. I looked around and didn't find anywhere to hide.

Suddenly I felt someone grab me by my waist and carried me. My back was against the person who was behind me so I didn't see the persons face. I felt the need to kick the person but I thought it would be best to see who it was first. I was carried in to a toilet and I was put down. I turned around to see who the person was. When I saw his face I wasn't surprised.

It was the lavender haired hottie who I still didn't know the name or.

He locked the door and sat down on the toilet with a smile.

"Why did you do that?" I said and sighted.

"I'm saving you from that girl"

"Well you don't have to do that. I can take care of myself."

He didn't say anything but he looked at me and I understood exactly what he meant.

"But thanks anyway."

"That's more like it" He looked happier when I smiled at him.

"Well, I think she is gone now so bye" I said and was beginning to open the door men he stood up and got closer to me.

"We are just getting started Pan"

"Eh...what?"

"You know what I mean. You want me."

He was so close that I felt his warm breath on my skin. I got the door open and fell backwards because I was leaning on it to get away. They guy stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face. Students around me stopped and looked at me on the floor. I was embarrassed. I put my elbows on the floor to push me up. I looked up atthe guyand for a second he looked confused but it quickly disappeared. Suddenly In the corner of my eye I saw my principal.

"What is happening here? And why are you lying on the floor Pan"

"..Um...well...you see...hmm"

"Ah Mr Briefs did you see what happened?" the principal said and took off his glasses.

"Yeah she fell."

"Oh are you all right Pan?"

"I'm fine" I said and stood up.

The principal walked off and mumbled to himself. I turned to Trunks and raised my eye browns. He looked at me with innocent eyes. I sighed and took my bag and walked out. He followed me out. I didn't even bother to turn my face at him.

"Why does he call you Mr Briefs?"

"What?"

"The principal. He calls everyone else by their first names. Not that I know your first name or anything."

"Well. It's kinda a long story. So I'll tell you another time. So were are you going now?"

"Still hiding things I see." I said and turned my head to him with a smile. We walked quiet beside each other for a wile. I had no idea were we was going we just walked.

"You are really mysterious you know."

"Yeah. But you'll find out in time."

"I know I will"

"Were we going?"

"I don't know I thought you knew."

"Nope just walking. But how about today you'll let me drive you home"

"Okay. On one condition"

"Oh here we go..."

"It's not that big of a deal. Just answer some questions."

"Fine" He said and grabbed my arm and took me to the parking lot.

"Wait here I'll go get the car." He said and walked away.

I was glad that he had a car and not a motorcycle like my new friend Trunks. I waited for a wile and thinking about what car he might have. I hoped that he didn't have a car that fell apart as he drove it or something like that. After a wile when he didn't return, I got worried.

I stood and played with my foot in gravel on the parking lot.

Suddenly I heard an engine charge up. In a few seconds a new shiny red convertible stood in front of me. In there sat the lavender haired guy looking gorgeous.

"Hop in" he said smiling.

I couldn't believe he had this great car. My jaw was wide open. But I did as he told me, hey who wouldn't wanna ride in a car like that, and hopped in. So I buckled up, and we drove away from the parking lot. It was great the wind in my hair, the radio on and a hot guy next to me. Then I felt a bad feeling coming over me drowning the happiness that I just felt. I didn't know anything about this guy. But then I remembered he had promised me to answer some questions. 'This is gonna be god' I thought to myself.

"So, it's time you answered some questions"

"Now I'm getting scared"

"Ah come on. Your acting just like...Tr...anyway. What is your name for start?"

"Can't we wait with that question for last? It gets more exiting that way."

"All right. Why did you save me that day? You know from Marron."

"You looked like you needed help that's all."

"So you just helped me because you felt sorry for me?"

"Yes you can say I did"

"...okay...Do you have a girl friend?" I said disappointed about his last answer.

"Ah I see you're interested in me after all" he said and winked at me.

"No just a question"

"I do...not have a girlfriend. I'm all yours"

"Well, you can give yourself to someone else. Because this girl doesn't want you" I said as I thought 'Lie, lie I want him. No I don't. Yes I do. Since when do I argue with myself?'

He didn't answer me but gave me a look and I knew exactly what I meant.

He looked back on the road and continued driving. We sat in an awkward silence, but I decided to break it.

"Um...so how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. How old are you Pan?"

"Wasn't it I who was suppose to ask the questions? Heh...just kidding. I'm fifteen turning sixteen in about a mouth."

"So your birthday is soon then"

"Yeah, it is. And by the way are you really taking me to this dance thing?"

"Jupp. We are gonna go wreathe you like it or not."

"BUT..."

"No buts. I'll give you all information later"

"Information?"

"Here is your house. I'll see you tomorrow then" He said and stopped the car right in front of my house. I got out off the car and turned to him.

"I'm not done with my questions yet. I have to ask them another time then. How did you know were my house is? And what is your name you never answered that question? "

"Like you said, we'll take it another time." He said and waved at me as he drove off.

'He reminds me of someone...If I could just figure out whom? And that strange dream I had...Maybe...no it can't be can it?' I stood shocked at what I just realist. I didn't move a muscle. I shook my head and tried not to think about the possibility. I took my keys from my pocket and locked up the front door and went in.

Then I remembered the e-mail address in my room and ran up there to solve the mystery.

I entered my room and found the piece of paper at exactly the same place I had left it this morning. I read the e-mail address three times and sat down at my computer.

"Let's see here okay. Log in and then just write a message"

I fixt an e-mail address to myself yesterday thankfully. Then I started writing a message.

To: Sexything 

From: Panny 

_I found..._ 'No not good' I went on like this for a wile and wrote and erased and so on. Before I decided to just write:

_Who are you?_

I sent the message and waited for the person to answer. I waited and waited but nothing. Disappointed I went down in the kitchen to get something to eat. When I returned there was still no response. (A/N: Don't everybody that is waiting for reviews go thought this. At least I do and then I get so happy when I get one that it lasts all day long.)

I lay on my bed trying to think of something to do. 'God I am so lame. I'm lying on my bed in the middle of the after noon when I should be out and meeting friends or guys. But who cares I have no friends all I have is Trunks. Besides I'm grounded' I thought.

I closed my eyes just to rest for a second.

"I have Trunks..." I said and smiled before I fell asleep.

I woke up by an odd beep and looked around in my room trying to figure out were it came from. Soon I realise that the beep came from my computer. I picked it up and saw that in the lower left corner it said: You've got mail. I opened it and I couldn't help but smile. It said:

From 

_Well, why do you write to me when you don't know who I am?_

I laughed a bit at what he wrote he had got it all wrong. So I didn't think twice about writing as soon as I could.

_I'm adding you to my msn list it'll be easier to explain there._

And as I said I added him and waited for him to except. I didn't have to wait long as a mater of fact only a few minutes. (A/N: I will not name them anything as everybody who has msn does if you know what I mean it'll just get complicated that way but if you want me to then tell me and I'll do it.)

Sexything: Hey.

Panny: Hi!

Sexything: So how did you get my e-mail address?

Panny: It's kinda weird when I think about it. I was out late one night and when I came home I found your e-mail address lying in my pocket. I don't know how it got there.

Sexything: So, I will have to believe your story then. Is your name Panny? Or is it some kind of nickname?

Panny: It's a nickname my name is Pan. And yours?

Sexything: Well well , how old are pan?

Panny: I'm fifteen. But you didn't answer my question.

Sexything: I thought you liked mysterious guys?

Panny: What do you mean?

Sexything. Nothing ;)

Panny: Whatever.

Sexything: So Pan what have you been up to today?

Panny: Nothing much. Been to school. How about you?

Sexything: Hiding from the girls who want me to marry them. You know how it is.

Panny: Actually I don't. And don't tell me your one of them conceited guys?

Sexything: I wouldn't say conceited more like...I'm what everybody wants.

Panny: Oh you're conceited alright.

Sexything: Maybe I am. So what do you have planed to do tonight?

Panny: I was going to solve how your e-mail address ended up in my pocket but since neither one of us knows that I don't have anything planned.

Sexything: Do you have a picture of yourself Pan? I would like to know what you look like.

Panny: No, I don't I got my computer yesterday so I haven't done anything like that yet. And I'm not one of them who pose in front of a camera to send to strangers. Do you have a picture of yourself?

Sexything: I do. But wouldn't it be better to meet me in person?

Panny: We just met.

Sexything: If you say so. But if you change your mind I'll be at the coffee shop at Hilton road.

Panny: Do you have a life? 'Oh my gosh. He must live near me'

Sexything: I do but it means nothing without you.

Panny: ...

Sexything: Well, I gotta go now. But I'll be waiting at the coffee shop at 11. See ya there.

Panny: What makes you think I'll come?

Sexything: Just a feeling.

Panny: Weren't you suppose go?

Sexything: Yeah see ya at 11. Bye Panny.

Panny: Bye whoever you are.

He singed out and I did so to. This talk with him whoever it was didn't exactly clear things up but instead gave me more questions. I didn't want to meet him. I wasn't ready, not yet. I looked at the clock in my room and it said 7.30.

I have been sleeping longer then I meant to. I thought back to the guy I had talked to on msn and then something accrued to me he didn't know what I looked like. So if I went down there and just pretended to be a normal costumer and see if I saw anyone that might be him, and if he looked nice then I would MAYBE talk to him, but just maybe. I stared to fix myself up a bit. I didn't know why but I just did it. I had decided to go down there. I didn't change clothes but I fixed my hair a bit. So I waited for it to turn 10.30. I pretended to go to bed and said goodnight to my parents as usual. Then went out the window and down the tree. I started to run but then I slowed down and walked. Then I got a weird feeling that I should not go. But this stopped soon as I remembered my plan.

"Hey, you only live once" I said and stared to walk faster.

Author's Note: So that was the eight chapter tell me what you think. Did I make it long enough? Or was It to long or short? Well anyway nest chapter will clear out some mysteries. But not all ;) that's more fun for me :P Please review and tell me what you think. I have some ideas but it's hard to put all of them in to a chapter so any suggestions are more them welcome. Well bye for now. Love you all !

Frida


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Db Z/GT

A/N: Sorry if i havn't update for long. But i have much to do at school and i was sick to. I will write as soon as i have the chance. I dunno how long it will take to write the next chapter but I will try to write it fast. Thanks to some of the most wonerful persones there is.

..Tokyogurl1..Tears if the Nite..Candy the Duck...and..Vegistie.

I do want more reviews though so plz review Enough talk on with the story. Enjoy.

I looked up at the sky, it was starting to get coverd by grey cloudes. This always happens when you don't want to, and when you wanted it to rain then you get a perfect sunny day.

I started to rub my arms and cursing becuase I didn't take a jacket with me. I started to walk even faster and soon I saw the coffee shop. I ran the last bit and sat down at a table. I looked around and got that fealing that i shouldn't be here. I didn't want to go all the way home again when I just came here. So I rested my head in my arms like I always to do and sang a bit to myself. Then it got quiet, to quiet. I looked up and stopped singing. There was no one there but me and all the lights were out.

"Don't stop singing just becuase of me. With a little practise you might get good ay it" A voice behing me said.

My face got red in anger. Who dared insult me? I stood up without turning around. I felt someones hand on my left shoulder.

I smirked at that move by the person. How can somebody be so stupid. I grabbed the persons hand and flicked him over my shoulder. He landed on the ground in frond of me and I didn't even look at the person. I stood up and crossed my arms.

" Don't start crying becuase of me. With a little practise you might not get your ass kicked by every girl you meet"

He rolled his eyes and I still did not look at him. Then when I was absoluly not ready I felt my legs bend under me. I was falling forward and I saw nothing I saw sure I was going to break something.

"With a little pracise you might not lose your concenration" He said as he grabbed my waist and lowerd me on top on him. I looked at him with a frown. Looked in to his...big...blue..eyes. They were beautiful I did nothing but stare at his blue eyes. Then opened my mouth in shock. OMG it was him. It all started to get clear now. No, this can't be true it can't be...him. Can it?

"Trunks?" I said and bit my lip.

"Yupp thats my name don't waste it" He said in a sheepish tone.

"Then it is you" I said and my eyes widned.

"Of coarse its me what did you think" he said and then his smile faded with a confused look on his face.

"Busted" I said and pointed my finger to his chest.

"Opps!" he said and just realiste what I had found out.

"So truksie wonksy why did you lie to me?" I sad and started to draw cirkels with my finger on his chest.

"Em..." He said and by the way he looked he was nervous.

"You have much exlanation to do." I said and pushed myself off him and stood up.

He got up also and stood infront off me. A little to close to me so I took a step back.

He looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes. I bit my lip. I hope this dosn't turn out as one of those horror movies when he now explains he is the killer and start to chase me around. This was kinda creepy.

" Well explain" I said and up my hand on my hip.

" I never really lied to you..."

"What do you mean?"

" I never lied to you I just didn't tell you the truth"

"Wha do you mean? You lied"

"No, when you asked me my name I just didn't say it"

"Ohh..."

"So now you get it your not that smart as I thought"

I frowned and stuck out my tounge at him. He just smirked at me. I was angry at him and I wasn't going to let him win.

" So you are saying to me that you were one guy in disugse and said your name was Trunks and you were another guy with no name that was..em...reallt hot and you acted like different persons around me and you didn't think that I would find out? Sounds kinda dumb to me."

"Did I just say he was hot infront of him?" I said to myself a bit to loud.

"No you said I was REALLY hot"

"I said that?"

"Yes, you did. And if you don't want me to hear all of your fantasies about me then I suggest that you don't talk so loud"

"What if I wanted you to know?" I said mysterousley.

"Nahh I know you kinda well now and thats not your thing sweety"

"So now you know me? Since when?"

"Since now"

"Man your annoying" I said and crossed my arms.

"But that's just one of the things that make me so special"

I stared laughing and turned my head around and he stood there. My black hair went back and forth as I swung my head around. Seeing his expression of pride and confident got me mad again why does he have to win a game that I rule at. I'm not the losing kind of girl.

"Another thing that makes you so special is that you tend to know every place I am at. How does that fit together? A seventeen year old boy does not have that kind of power."

"Maybe its just a coincident?"

"No it is something else" I said and put my index finger on my lips.

"Oh my god. I got it!" He said in an attempt of sounding like a girl .

That surprised me I had a plan why did he have to spoil it like that. I crossed my arms and waited for him to tell his brilliant plan.

"Spit it out" I said with a hard voice.

"You're stalking me aren't you? What have you done to the real Pan? Are you going to kill me?" He said and smiled.

"Aw stop being such a sissy Trunks. " I said and slapped him on his shoulder and smiled.

Suddenly he laid his hand on my hip and we walked outside with his arm around me.

When we stopped walking a bit from the coffee shop I looked up at him and he looked away. As we stood there by the bushes and trees by the near by park Trunks looked distracted.

"What is with you?" I said worried.

"Can't we go somewhere else? " He said out of the blue.

"Like where?"

"To my place" He said and smirked behind his mask.

"No way! I'm not going home to someone I barley know who knows what you might do "

"You don't trust me yet do you?" He said as he looked up at the sky staring at the stars.

"I came here didn't I? Besides I'm grounded and its late"

"So will you come over another time then?"

"Yeah..Yeah I will"

"Don't be so insecure my sister will be home to. But you better be careful around her"

"Why? Is she dangerous?" I said trying to tease him.

"When you meet here you will understand, But now it's time for you to go home I don't want you to get in trouble or something like that"

"All right. But you have to promise me that you are not going to follow me home. Okay? "

"That is a promise that I know that I won't be able to hold" he said and smiled that cute goofy smile again.

I smiled at that comment, I don't know why but he was starting to grow on me. He was one of the most annoying, stubborn, self-confident person I have ever meet. But still he seemed to have an effect on my that no one else did.

We walked side by side and didn't say much on the way home. It wasn't to tense between him and me so we didn't need to communicate.

When we after a short he stopped and just stood there wile I kept on walking.

"Why are you standing there for?"

He just stood there looking at me with a questioning look

"Come on" I said and took his hand. "I'm freezing and tired I don't have time for this bullshit."

"Didn't you say you lived here?" he said and pointed at a house that I one had said to him that I lived in.

"oh shit" I said and looked at the ground and thinking seriously to run.

"So now who's the liar?" he said winked.

"Sorry about that"

"But now I get to se you REAL house isn't that exiting Pan?"

"Yeah yeah. I guess I got to show you my house now."

"I always knew you couldn't keep your hands off me" he said and smirked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I said not getting at all what he meant.

He looked in my eyes and then to my hand that was still holding his. I took away my hand quickly like I had been stung by a bee.

"Well its this way" I said nervously and pointed.

I took the lead and walked as fast as I could knowing that if I stayed with him to long I would do something embarrassing again. As we walked I felt him smile behind me.

Why did he have to make me look so stupid all the time?

My house appeared from behind a corner and I sighted with relief.

He followed me to the big tree in my garden.

"Here it is" I said and waited for him to leave. But he didn't.

I started climbing up the tree and suddenly I felt his strong arms lifting me up to the firs branch.

It wasn't such a long way for him to carry me since he was kind of tall but it was still a nice gesture.

I smiled at him when he sat me down. And just when he was turning around to leave his and touched mine and I felt an electricity between us.

I just sat there on my branch watching him disappear in the cold night. What did just happen?

Things just seemed odd that's all. I had never felt like that before. But how exactly was the feeling. I couldn't even remember anymore.

The time just kept flying away and I didn't know how long I had sitting on that cold branch.

When suddenly I heard a noise in the kitchen and quickly climbed up the tree and hopped in to my warm bed and tried as hard as I could to fall asleep.

But it was too much thoughts in my head I had to clear them out first.

What had happened ? Why did he act like this?

This was not they way I wanted them to be, but was that really such a bad thing.

It felt strange but I think I liked it this way to.

Author's Note: I am so sorry that it took time. I think I am having one of those annoying writers blocks. L hate it. I will try to write chapter ten as soon as I can.

But I want it to be great for you all. I'm planning on writing a funny nest chapter so stay toned for next chapter

Frida


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, so stop bugging me.

Yay I'm back with another chapter I'm so slow don't you think? Anyway for the first time in this story I have planned things a head so the next chapter is already planned in my head so I just have to get time to do write it down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The very next day I woke up by the sound of a car. I rolled over and put my pillow over my ears so that annoying car wouldn't bug me as much .

Even with a pillow over my ears that car horn still felt like it was right next to me I freaked out and jumped out of bed and opened my window and started cursing and screaming at that as hole that woke me up.

"How dare you wake me up like this? Who gave you right to do such a ting?"

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have woke you up. You do need a lot and I mean a lot of beauty sleep" said the guy in the car that had woke me up.

"Oh my fucking god, What the hell are you doing here Trunks? And that was NOT funny by the way"

"I came to take you to school but if you have changed in to Mr. grumpy pants. I don't know if I wanna take you anymore "

"Gimme a break. You woke me up with a stupid car horn what did you expect? "

"Just a heart worming Your perfect .adorable and sooooooo sexy…"

"..Stupid, self-absorbed, conceited… " I said and started to count on my fingers.

"Awe you really do like me Pan. Come give me a hug " Trunks said with a big smile and held out his arms.

"Give me a split second and I'll be down."

I threw my clothes off and some even went out the window. 'Trunks must really wonder what I'm doing now. But no time to think about that now'

I slipped in to a pair of tight blue jeans which was unusual for pan, to that she wore an orange t-shirt.

After she was done dressing she put her hair up in a braid and ran down the stairs.

Videl stood in the kitchen making breakfast for the family. Dad sat by the table reading today's newspaper.

"Your already up Pan?" said Videl softly

"Yeah..I got to go earlier today a science project you know." I said and took a toast and walked to the door.

"Before you go…" My dad said and I stopped before I got out the door.

"Yeah?"

"I have heard from a friend of mine that you are having a summer prom at you school" Videl started ,

"Are you going?"

"Yes actually I am but that's all because this guy….."

"This is perfect Pan, The friend I told you about has a son and I told her that you didn't have a date so she came up with this great idea. You and her son can go. Oh you'd be so cute together. He is a quite handsome man…."

My jaw dropped to the floor it was almost as I had to pick it up. What had gotten in to my mum. She can't set me up with someone I don't know especially not now when I have a date.

"But mum……"

"Here is a credit card you can use it to by a dress. You must by a pink one you would be gorgeous in that colour."

She put a credit card in my hand wile I still stood there paralysed. Then I heard that annoying car horn that woke me up again. ' Shit I forgot about Trunks'

"This is not the end of this" I said in a treating tone to my parents and opened the front door.

Trunks sat in his car seat pretending to be asleep. I slammed the door when I hopped in the car. He jumped as he sat up and said

"Finally I thought you died or something. I was just about to come to your rescue."

"Very funny " I said sarcastically.

"Thanks, But I already know I am. " He said and winked.

We arrived at school after a short drive and I stepped out of the car. Trunks remained in the car and just sat there.

"What's the problem now ?" I said annoyed.

"Aren't you going to open the door for me?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Guys do that for girls not the other way around"

"And here I thought you were a kind person but boy did I have wrong" Trunks said and stepped out of the car.

I just can't believe this guy, did he actually want me to open the door?

"Then just tell me one thing, If you are so in to this polite stuff like opening the door. Why didn't you open the door for me? "

"Good question I'll have to think about that for a wile"

"I'll give you time to think about it cus I have got to go. See ya" I said and started to walk to the other end of the school.

"Wait"

"What now?"

"After school , meet me here we have some planning to do " Trunks said and walked off to his end of the school

"Man that guys bosses me around a lot"

I endured a lot of boring classes. Why do they have to make everything so boring do they even try to make it just a bit fun?

As I sat trough my last class of the day I started to think of Trunks.

'Boy , Is he dreamy or what' I thought 'Hey what the hell was that? I don't like Trunks do I ? That self absorbed annoying guy. Ew don't think stuff like that'

I looked out the window and could almost feel the summer breezes blowing trough my hair. It was so warm outside and everybody looked so happy. The teacher ended the lesson and students rushed out in to the corridor.

I dragged my self slowly out of the class room but then I remembered that Trunks was meeting me after school and I started to go a bit faster. I didn't look a head I was just happy to see him after a hard day in school.

BANG

I felt blood pounding in my fore head and everything got a bit dizzy. I struggled to keep me at my feet but everything was spinning so it was hard to focus on anything. I fell forward on the floor in the hallway.

"Ouch" I said and looked up to se a boy standing over me.

"Does it hurt?" he said

"What the fuck do you think" I said and held my hand to my forehead I hope I don't get a mark.

"What happened?"

"You ran in to my locker and then you just fell" he said and put out his hand to help me up.

I took his hand and let him help me.

"Thanks . And sorry about running in to you locker"

"No I'm sorry I should never have let it stand open like that I should have foreseen that someone was going to run in to it" he said and I laughed a bit.

"What's you name?"

"Pan and yours?"

"I'm Goten" He said with a grin.

"I haven't seen you around before are you new?"

"Yeah kind of. I started three weeks ago"

"Oh sorry I didn't see you before then" I said and smiled and looked at the clock I was late

"Well anyway nice to meet you but I got to go bye" I said and ran . He looked at me a wile but then stroke his black hair and started to pick up his books.

When I came to the spot he had told me to meet him, he was no were to bee seen. I looked around the parking lot but I didn't even see his car. I dropped my bag and got furious at why he just ditched me. Or maybe he thought that I ditched him because I didn't show up. I looked up and saw a car rolling in to the parking lot.

In the car sat a beautiful girl , she had blue long hair and baby blue eyes and a body to die for.

Most off the guys turned to look at her. And so did some girls one of them was me.

She stepped out of the car and walked up to a girl with long dark brown hair that stood by the parking lot.

"You Pan?" she said to her.' She looking for me.'

"N..n.no or what if I am" She said

"Then I'm going to kick your sorry ass" she said and scared the girl so much that she ran away crying.

I walked up to her and said

"Why are you looking for Pan? "

"Well , I got my reasons. Do you know her?" she said.

I swallowed hard before I said. "I am her"

Her expression changed from an angry bitch to a big smile that spread all across her face.

"Oh I knew you were not as ugly as that other girl. But hmm….. " she said and started to go around me in circles.

"What are you doing?" I said nervously.

She did not listen and continued her circles around me.

"You do have good hair…but definitely a new hair cut. Good body, not great but good.

Her clothes are a disaster. And what about…"

"What the hell are you saying? "

"Well that is nothing that can't be fixed" The girl said with a smile

"Fixed?" I said and raised her eye brown.

"Who are you?" I said.

"I'm Bra" she said with a smile"

"Come we got to go now or we'll be late" Bra said and took my hand and dragged me in to her car.

'What is going on here?' I thought

The car speeds up and drives fast out of the parking lot, I was almost sure I smelled burned rubber. As Bra drove she turns on the radio and stars singing along.

After the song ended she turned down the radio and turned her head slightly my way.

"So, Pan what are you looking for, glamour, though chick, princess or something else.."

"What the hell are you talking about, but I'm not so sure I can go away with you like this I'm actually waiting for someone"

"I know. It's me your waiting for"

"No, your not the one…."

"Haven't you got it yet? I'm Trunk's sister."

"Say what! Are you his sister?"

"Are you slow or what. I am his sister"

"Did he plan this?"

She didn't answer just winked at me and started to focus on the road again. The car drove on roads that were very familiar to me, I think I knew were we were going. But why did he do this for me? There was only one person that could answer that, or that was only if his sister wouldn't let me in a bit on some details.

"Were are we going? "

"To the mall of coarse, didn't my stupid brother tell you anything?"

"No he likes to keep most things a secret." I said quietly and sighted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was all for this chapter, but the next chapter will be up as soon as I have finished it.

I finally to my great relief I have a plot. Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to

REVIEW!

Frida


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this again. All I own is my rabbit Tiffy, and he is sooo gay. But he is very cuddly. Why is all I own a gay rabbit. Life sucks.

(Not meaning to offend anyone just stating that I don't own anything.)

**A/N: First I have to say that I am truly sorry that it took so long for me to update. I'll try to make it up to you. And as always I thank my reviewers they are to ones who keep my spirit from not falling .Keep reviewing so that I know some appreciates my story. **

**_Beautiful crimson_:** I'm glad you like the story, I to like when it all gets better even though everything seems to be going all wrong.

**_Arkhato_**: I try and make this as fun as I can I am a sucker for humour as much as T /P fics.

**_CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict_** : Sorry about that. Been busy. I'll try and update faster, I know I should. Hope you like this chappie to.

_**Trunk's Brat Baby**_: Wow this review really got me to make me want to update faster. I'm so happy you like my story. I'll promise that I will follow and review your fic. This update is for you J

**_Tiff_**: Here is the next update. I never thought of pan as a idiot but maybe she kinda is. Hope it's not to bad she is though.

**_FanfictionAddict_**: Well I can't answer that yet but I can tell you that they don't know each other. I 'm really happy that you like my fic I am going to try and update faster, you can count on a chapter once a month from now on.

**_Andrea_**: Haha thanks I like Pan attitude to be a bit sarcastic and a bit stubborn. Hope you will keep on reading

6666666666666666

The warmth outside hit me like fire in the face when I got out of the car. After having cool air in form the Air condition in the car this struck me hard how hot it actually was. I guess I never took time to think that it IS summer it's suppose to be warm.

Bra who stood at the opposite side of the car looked at me with a smile and locked the car.

"Why are you doing this?" I said to Bra

"Doing what?"

"I mean taking all this trouble just to take me shopping. I never suspected he would do something like this for me but even more his sister."

"I just wanted to go shopping that's all" she said and looked at the mall.

I could tell that she was lying, but it didn't seem right at the time to start scowling her. After all she was going to help me shop. I wasn't very good at that part, well that could me because I hate it but this time I really needed to buy a dress. Since that really really god looking guy asked me I can't just go there in jeans or something that wouldn't be fair to him. Did I say good looking? I…I meant he's probably good at coking. Seriously, I meant to say that.

"Shall we?" I said.

Bra nodded. We walked side buy side in to the mall, if you didn't know you'd actually think that we were friends. Which wasn't such a bad thought either. I had no idea were to go I was lost in the big mall. I never was in here except in maybe in that unisex store at the far end of it.

I felt many looks on me and Bra as we walked through the worst crowd. I had no idea why.

"Have you never gone shopping before you look a little lost in here" Bra said to my surprise.

"No I'm not all in to doing such things like shopping."

"Why? It's so fun. I even love to shop for others."

"Good because I think I need a lot of help on that department"

"That's what I'm here for sweetie" Bra said with one of the biggest smiles in history.

We took an escalator up to the second story and then another to the third. I was shocked to see so many dress stores they were everywhere showed in every single corner screaming for the costumers to walk in to that precise store. We walked to a store a bit off from the other screaming stores. I guess Bra knew her way through this maze. We walked in to a quiet store with not so many costumers in it, that was playing soft music. Bra started looking though the store and picking some dresses and gave them to me so I could try then on. I tried on various dresses but she either looked like a lamp or a mushroom. I didn't feel good in these dresses, they looked ugly and made me look ugly.

"You just have to find the right one" Bra said to encourage me to try on some more.

I saw many of the girls from my school here maybe the had the same business here as I did. I wouldn't be surprised to se Marron here either. I swear that bitch is following me.

As I was trying on my I swear Five hundred and eleventh dress I saw something that made my eyes widened, The perfect dress. It was a simple black dress about knee length without any straps on it with red flames on it. I am in love.

I started to take of the dress I was wearing so fast I almost tore it apart. Well, who cares it was an ugly pink one after all. But I couldn't budge it so I ran out with the ugly dress on me. I stumbled forward and rushed over there.

To my big surprise I wasn't the only one that had noticed that dress before me stood the person I hated the most in the world right now, Marron.

She turned around.

"Oh Pan what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I am doing here, Shoplifting!" I said sarcastically.

Marron smirked at me and then did something that was unusual evil even for her.

"Assistant?" She shouted "This girl said that she was planning on shoplifting that hideous dress"

The girl who stood behind the counter made a very angry face and stomped to were I was standing and pushed me in to a dressing room demanding me to change at once.

I considered kicking her ass for a moment but then I thought that Bra wouldn't like that so much.

I put on my jeans and was about to button them when I heard Marron and her friends talking, very clearly.

"That was so right what you did to her. Exactly what she deserves after doing that to you" Jennie Said

"What do you mean?" said another voice

"Well, You know about Pan's date being so much h- "

"Enough about her. Let's talk about me" Marron said clearly not liking the conversation they were having.

"Don't you think that these flames on the dress resembles how hot I would look in it?"

Then I heard another familiar voice, it was none others then my new shopping friend Bra.

"You? Looking hot? Not in this lifetime honey"

I couldn't hold it in I burst out in a bubbling laughter that were heard all throughout the store.

I could actually hear the assistant that stood outside my dressing room growling.

Not wanting to get myself in more trouble than I already was I tried to hold in my laugher as much as I could. Instead of making things better this made things worse Now it sounded like I was snorting.

"What are you doing in there miss? Get out of that dressing room right away."

"Okay, Okay I'm coming" I said and took on the last piece of clothing.

It wasn't enough that I said I was done the assistant 'had to' go in to the change room and grab me buy the arm and drag me out of the store.

"Pan! What the fuck is that girl doing?" Bra shouted.

"I think it's time for you two to leave now" The assistant said and pressed her lips together.

I looked over at Marron who stood there with pride, and narrowed my eyes.

"Do you know who I am? I am Bra Br-" she stopped before she finished the sentence.

Instead of saying anything she got this mysterious smirk on her face much like her brother tend to get from time to time.

"I have a better way to deal with people like you "

"What can you do little missy?" the assistant said not knowing she was in way over her head.

"Come Pan let's go. The clothes her suck anyway." Bra said and placed her arm in a hook with mine as we walked away from the store never planning on returning.

"What are you planning on doing to her?" I said curiously

"Oh you'll see. No way I'm letting her get away with that."

"I didn't think you would" I said and smiled,

I felt my smile fade away as I realist the seriousness off what had happened and was replaced with a loud sight.

"What am I going to do now? I don't have anything to wear, considering that I don't show up in jeans . Your brother does not have a date , but I seriously can't see why he couldn't get one at-"

"You really like him don't you?"

"What? Like who?"

"Trunks.."

"What! You can't be serious, never had and most definitely will not"

"Then why are you going to the summer prom with him?"

"Because he made me go!"

"Sure..Sure"

"I'm not kidding" I said pouting my lip and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Whatever you say Pan"

"I'm serious" I said and waved my arms in the air the get a more define argument.

She said nothing instead she smiled a hidden smile that I was not suppose to see.

Suddenly, she stopped and help her hand on her mouth. I got scared cus it looked like she had seen a ghost. Ghost are scary.

"What is it?" I said nervously looking around for the ghost.

"I just had the best idea. Why didn't I think of the before? It is right there before my eyes and I did not see it before.." She went on and on about her 'great' idea.

Oh okay no ghost then. I didn't get so much about what she said I was trying to look 'right before her eyes' all I saw was a kid picking his nose in a woman's plus size store. She didn't think I was going to buy a dress there did she?

I looked at her in confusion wile I raised my eye brown at her. How can she seriously even think that I'm going to consider a dress from that store, I wasn't fat!

I looked down at my body just to make sure, checked the stomach no not any fat there my butt have not started to grow either.

I did not know what she meant, maybe she thinks I'm fat. This day sucked.

I felt someone's eyes on me I looked up to see Bra staring at me. Why did she look at me like that?

"This is going to be perfect!" She exclaimed.

"What is?"

"What do you say about looking at a different type of store? Are you up for it?"

Oh no! Now she is going to say it, Congratulations Pan you now have to buy at the plus size store.

"L-like where?" I said nervously waiting for her to drop the bomb.

"We have to drive a bit to get there but it's so going to be worth it I promise. You don't have to be home at a certain time do you?"

"No I don't think-"

"Great!" Bra said and her eyes lit up "Come we got to go right now before it closes"

"Alright let's go" I said quite happy that I didn't have to buy a dress there.

The walk to the car from the mall seemed to take forever. Everywhere we went there were tons of people shoving and, at least from what I thought molested us. Even though Bra said that accidentally touching someone's arm doesn't count as molesting I still wanted to kick there asses off to space.

I did fight with someone though, an old grandpa. He walked in to me! It's not like it's my fault or anything. His way of fighting included poking me with his stick.

He wasn't much of a fight though I wanted someone tougher.

But Bra wouldn't let me fight anyone else she said that we were going to be late if I did.

At least I walked away winning one fight…I fought it well…there was no match at all…the fight was……it was…against an old grandpa. Remind me not to tell anyone about this. This is definitely not going on my, These Ones Was The Victim Of My Fist-list.

When we got in the car Bra seemed to be unusually happy.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked getting annoyed with that constant grin she had on her face.

"Trunks doesn't go out with a lot of girls."

"What! Of coarse he does, I mean the way he looks. Girls must be crawling at that poor bastards feet. But he is hot so I can't blame them" I regretted that the second the sentence escaped my lips.

"You think my brother is hot" she said with an evil smile

"No I don't"

"Why did you say it then?" Bra said mockingly,

"I was just joking you know"

"Oh alright I'll believe you" She said and winked. "Enough about that already now it's time to make a princess out of an ugly duckling"

"HEY!"

How did she dare call me ugly? She is going to pay for this I thought as we drove a way in search of the perfect dress.

666666666666666666666666666666666

Large buildings rose over us as we parked the car at a what seemed to be a fairly old parking lot. The tall buildings looked like old factories of some sort that were once full of live with workers trying to make a living and smoke was spitting out from the old factory chimneys.

Now this place were mere forgotten and left to let nature take over those graffiti sprayed walls.

Why in the world would Bra think that you could buy clothes here?

This was practically a dumpster.

"What are we doing here?" I said trying not to sound as nervous as I actually was.

"We're here to see…Oh never mind I'll show you" Bra said and pointed to a rusty door on the side of one of the factory warehouses.

"..doesn't show any respect…not believing in me…I'll show her…" I head Bra mutter as we took the short walk to the door.

It sounded like the door was going to fall apart as she knocked on it three times. To my surprise I heard someone approach the door.

The door flew open and their stood a thin man with tanned skin and blond hair. He was wearing a pink shirt and a white belt with a tiger on the front over a pair of white khaki pants.

When he noticed Bra he broke up in a huge smiled and out his hands on his cheeks.

"Bra, Honey what do you need?" He asked her with a posh accent and kissed both her cheeks.

"It's not for me this time Jay it's for her" Bra explained and pointed to me.

Jay, as his name was now noticed me and kissed my cheeks exactly as he had done with Bra.

"She is gorgeous! " Jay exclaimed and I felt a bit of self-confidence coming back to me since Bra's last remark about the ugly duckling.

"But she is in desperate condition for a make over. Just look at what she is wearing!"

And there it goes. The self-confident I felt a second ago went right out the way it got in. Note to self, don't ever, ever take out any kind of feelings to quickly they will get ripped out as easily as they came.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Jay asked turning to Bra

"A dress. And it has got to be gorgeous" Bra said.

"Don't everything I make look gorgeous?"

"Of course Jay you're the best by a long shot! But this time we need something special"

"What's the big occasion?" he asked.

"She's got a hot date with my brother." Bra said and winked to me when she said the word 'brother'

It was no date, we just went to…why did we go exactly?

Oh right, because of Marron it was all just to get back at her.

"Oh you're a lucky girl! Wouldn't we all want a piece of him"

"I know which piece I wouldn't want to have"

"Haha..oh she's such a doll. Where on earth did you find her?"

They started chatting about this and that and ignoring me to the fullest.

As they talked I decided to check out the building we were in. It had to be something special with it , why else was it this off from everything else.

I started walking from the little hallway we were standing in to a door in the left corner. When I was about to turn the knob and reveal what was behind the door I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"That is the garbage room" Jay said.

"Oh sorry!"

"If you want to find something to wear you are welcome to go in, but I personally suggest not to and to leave it to the professionals"

I nodded my head and Jay opened another door in the middle of the wall. If you didn't know where it was it was no way you could have seen it. He led us in to a beautiful elevator, the floor and half of the walls were covered in red velvet and golden marks on the wall.

There were also about fifteen different buttons which were oddly not labelled with numbers but with different types of clothes. There were one for underwear one for pants one for socks and so on.

Jay hit a golden button that said 'dresses'

The elevator started moving down really fast, and then I mean really fast I was almost sure I felt my feet leave the ground. We stopped in a flash and de doors opened with a ringing sound.

Behind the door was a huge room with thousands of different colored and styled dresses there were also numerous of dressing rooms that looked like actual rooms itself, several counters were also placed in the room. Behind each and every one of these counters were a pretty girl waiting to aid her costumers.

This place was real fancy even the couches that were placed in some of the relaxing rooms looked like it cost more than everything I have ever owned.

The pretty girls, which now I referred them to quickly ran up to Jay and anxiously waited to get their orders from him. He sure was respected by those girls.

"We need the whole package here with this one. Call Akio to, he need to make a house call. U know what to do"

He clapped his hand once and all the pretty girls walked in different directions and knew exactly what needed to be done.

"Akio?"

"He is the one who will do your beauty improvements"

"Beauty improvements?"

"Make up, plucking, polish that type of things" Bra said to me with a small smile on her lips.

"Ok , I guess"

I wasn't so up to doing all of that but hey If mum gave me her credit card I might as well use it to the fullest.

The Pretty girls soon came back with various dresses in their hands, all of them were extremely beautiful so I realist that I was going to have a hard time choosing.

This was unfortunately not all that I had to choose this afternoon. When Jay said the whole package, he meant the whole package.

I had to find it all not just a dress but also a new bra, shoes, pantyhose, panties you name it.

Then I happened to come a cross one of the price tags and yikes! that was just abnormal.

A at the end of the day when the big moment finally came and me and Jay had to choose a dress, I felt like I knew the whole building inside out.

To be able to get all of the different accessories I needed I had to go to what it seemed to me least a thousand different departments. But in the end I think that it was necessary to get it all to get the perfect look.

The dresses I have tried on was beautiful but still I felt that there was something missing, I didn't feel like myself in them.

Fortunately for me Jay never got tired of my continues disliking of his dresses. He just kept handing me new ones and stating me as a 'special costumer'. Even though I knew that special stood for difficult I said nothing.

Suddenly Jay got a sparkle in his eyes and held the left hand to his hart.

"Girls, I think this is the one." he said with a scary look on his face.

"Are you sure?" One of the pretty girls said

"Defiantly"

At that, the pretty girls went to get something that I did not know. Am I the one maybe, are they now going to tell me that I don't have to live in the matrix world that the can show me the real world? I always wanted to wear that leather jacked and those über cool sunglasses.

As I stood deciding if I should choose the blue or the red pill, I herd Bra shout.

I turned to se what she was screaming at and then I saw it, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The pretty girls held the soft fabric between them and gleamed of happiness.

Jay just stood there satisfied that he had found the perfect dress for me. I couldn't help but scream to, I had to have it.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The trunk of the car crammed until its last inch. And that was just my bags. We haven't even started to push in Bra's bags. She was so exited when I bought my dress she bought tons of stuff herself to.

Did she really think all this was going to fit? We had to try didn't we.

To my surprise we did actually get everything in the car, without ruining to many clothes with tons of other on top of it.

I said goodbye to Jay and all the pretty girls, I actually liked them now, they had grown on me.

Jay said to comeback anytime I needed something, he's so sweet. I don't think that's possible though my mum is so going to kill me for the price of this dress. She'll never let me shop here again.

Jay gave me kiss on each sides of my cheeks just as he had done with Bra earlier and said:

"He's going to fall flat on his back when he sees you in this"

I laughed nervously and waved goodbye to them all before I got in the car with Bra who had this annoying smile on her face.

She drove out of the factory area on to a small country road. Then she turned to me with her smile.

"You know Pan I actually like you"

"And you wouldn't because?" I joked.

She laughed a warming laughter and continued driving. She really did look beautiful, sitting beside her I felt like nothing. I didn't have great fashion sense like her I didn't make every guy fall for me just by smiling. To me it looked like she had it all. Why does God hate me? I'm going to have a great big talk with him someday. Just to straiten a few things up.

I started to think off Trunks, I can't believe that actually I was going with him. He could have anyone he wanted.

"Don't worry so much, he choose to go with you on his own right?" Bra said as if somehow she could sense how troubled I was inside.

"Yeah I guess he did choose me, didn't he." I said with a small smile as I looked out the window to see something, I did not know what but something told me that I just made a big discovery. Trunks had chosen me.

666666666666666666666666666

_Next chapter : _

_Pan meets the date her parents have set up for her. Who will it be? Will she like him? Or more importantly what is she going to do about Trunks secrets? _

**Thanks for reading and please review. But keep in mind this is my first fic ever.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: don't own.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Enjoy! Btw sorry for the shortness.

It's strange that none of this makes me uneasy, these sort of thing could easily do that to a lot of people. I mean some people are even scared of going out the door, their worst fears are what they don't know and can't handle. Like in that movie, Oh I forgot what it's called but anyway there is this old lady who lives by herself with about a dozens of cats and no one ever visits her and one day her neighbour comes to give her mail that she had gotten from her and finds her dead in her house and all of her cats have started to eat off her body. Eww that is disgusting!

Wonder if that would have happened to me if something like this hadn't happen. Nah, I don't even like cats so probably not.

I looked at some strange spots on the ceiling. Wonder how they got there? Oh that's right it was the time when me and my father painted my room red, we had gotten in to a big "Who can throw the most paint at another" fight. There was paint everywhere, we were not so good at hitting each other. So basically all went on the floor. Mum wasn't to happy about that. The floor had to be redone actually, I guess she didn't see the spots in the ceiling.

I rolled over to my stomach on my big kings size bed. I ran my fingers along the silky purple fabric and stretched my arms.

I spotted my new computer lying on the floor near me, so I reached out and took it and logged on.

A familiar name popped up on the screen. I decided to talk to this person a bit since..well you know he didn't show up and all. And I decided to find out.

_Panny_: Hiya Sexy Thang! sense the sarcasm

_Sexything_: Why hello Pan.

_Panny:_ What are you doing hot stuff?

_Sexything:_ Aw Panny I knew you thought I was hot.

_Panny_: Oh shut up you old man.

_Sexything:_ ….so Pan do you know my identity yet?

_Panny:_ Not quite, but I'm working on it. Right now I'm guessing that you are a 33 year old with a interest in little girls. But I dunno you could be a 33 year old woman.

_Sexything_: That hurt! I've never been called such a dreadful thing as a man before in my life.

_Panny:_ Yeah yeah, whatever you say you perv.

_Sexything:_ Aren't you dying to know who I am then?

_Panny:_ Didn't you kn_o_w I already figured that out?

_Sexything:_ No, you are just imagining things.

_Panny:_ Oh come on Trunks, don't you dare try and fool me again.

_Sexything:_ Oh you figured me out. Now I have to kill myself.

_Panny:_ Don't be such a drama queen. And you seriously didn't think that you could pretend to be a third person now did you?

I waited for him to answer, what kind of witty comment could he come with now. But when he didn't answer for a long time I came to a conclusion.

_Panny:_ Omg! You did thing it didn't you?

_Sexything:_ Kinda…yeah

_Panny:_ Will you ever change?

_Sexything_: Not planning to no.

_Panny:_ Thought so…

_Sexything:_ So did you and my sister find anything good?

_Panny:_ We found the most amazing…but hey I'm still mad at you for fooling me.

_Sexything_: What did I do now?

_Panny:_ You said you were going to meet me. You didn't come.

_Sexything:_ But I can't see you in your dress before the summer prom. That's bad luck.

I was about to write Trunks back and tell him that he was stupid, that the bad luck thing only was before a wedding when my mother called me from down stairs telling me that it was time. I quickly said goodbye and shut of my laptop. Time for what you ask?

Well, when I got home I said my goodbyes to Bra and walked in the front door happily waving my bags on my fingers. It felt strange how I had gone from angry, sad, slightly annoyed to happy.

I was about to run upstairs and put the things I had bought in my wardrobe so that they wouldn't get ruined, when I heard my mums voice call my name from the dining room.

I stuck my head in and asked her what she wanted.

"Sit down, please" My dad said sitting at the chair on the dark mahogany table next to my mum before carefully hanging the dress on a bookshelf so that it wouldn't get ruined along with the rest of the things I bought.

The seriousness in their faces told me that it wasn't good news they were about to tell me. I dragged a chair out and sat down wile giving them a questioning look.

"Well.." Gohan my father said wile clearing his throat. "You see…" He paused "When a girl- excuse me woman reaches a curtain age.." he hesitated.

'What the hell is he talking about' I thought. I hope to god he wasn't going to give the sex speech is he?

He looked at my mum for some help and she continued for him.

"As you know the summer prom is coming up" She said wile looking at me nodding slightly.

"And I figured you found a dress today, am I right?"

"Y-Yes" I said not knowing were this conversation was going.

"Oh that's good. Well you see remember when I gave you my credit card - and I'd like to have that back by the way I told you about my friend who told me about the summer prom since you didn't think of mention it. And I just want my little baby to- " She rambled on.

I crossed my arms and sighted. "Mum" I said and when I noticed she didn't listen I tried again.

"Mum….MUM! I screamed.

She noticed me screaming and stopped talking and looked at me over the table with a questioning look. I waited for both of my parents to get my attention before speaking.

"Look I don't know where this is going but I would suggest doing it soon before I walk away from our little talk to take care of my new dress." I said calmly and waiting for them either to respond or for them to shut up and let me go to my room.

Unfortunate my mum decided to get to the point of this discussion stopping me from leaving and do something more fun than this.

"Well it's like this I figured you would have some trouble getting a date since well you know you scare the boys away" She started

I dropped my chin. Did my mum just say that? Oh no she didn't. Who is she to talk about something like that. I do not scare guys away. I do not!

"So me and my friend came up with this great idea. Her son goes to your school so we figured that you two could go together. All though I don't think that he's very happy about it he's not like you when it comes to the opposite sex." She said waiting for me to respond to her brilliant plan.

"Err…what did you just say? " I asked. What the hell did she know about that?

"Well, for start you have never had a boyfriend" She said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

I gave her my death glare for bringing up such a touchy subject.

It's not my fault I've never had a boyfriend, they are all losers. They're all "ohh I have to get as much chicks as possible so I can brag to my friends". And I mean when I used to hang out with Marron, she got most attention. But I guess that they liked her the most considering all the slutty clothes she wore- sorry wears!

They ones who does look at me are not even worth a glance back at them from me. I hate guys who only takes a girl for her looks, I seriously hate them. So I scare them, nothing wrong with that.

But I hope not all of them are like that.

Trunks isn't

No he isn- hey who are you?

That annoying voice in your head you keep ignoring you have.

Oh it's you again aren't you suppose to go away when I ignore you?. But what does Trunks have anything to do with this?

Oh a bit feisty **aren't you? You like him don't you.**

No I don't shut up.

You want him. You wanna kiss him. You wanna fu-

Hey now your getting out of line there buddy.

I can read your thoughts I know it's true.

I'm not speaking to you.

Are you going to ignore me again?

…

I hate being alone! Heeloooo anyone?

Still ignoring that second voice of mine I tilted my head to the side and made some angry hand movements to my mum I stormed upstairs and slammed the door shut

That's how I ended up here, and now I have to meet this poor sucker. After putting my laptop on the floor again thinking that it looked good there I walked over to the mirror quickly checking my appearance. Seriously I didn't know why I cared so much, I just know I did.

My hair hung dully over my shoulders so I put it up in a nice ponytail and changed to some dark tight jeans and a yellow Lyle and Scott sweater.

I heard my mums voice calling me to come down. Obeying her demand I slowly made my way down the stairs, ready to meet whoever this was.

I hope they haven't got me a dork, she said he was good with girls so I don't think so.

Why can't I have a normal life, why do my parents have to make it so hard for me every time.

I heard some voices from the living room that didn't belong to my parents, they are here already. The feeling of thousands of small wings flapping against the inside of my stomach came over me. A knock on the door made me gasp and almost loose my balance.

Yeses, get a grip of yourself Pan. It's only a normal guy, not superman or anything. I let out a breath I didn't know I've been holding in and slowly walked to the door and opened it slowly.

I looked out of the doorway expecting to see the guy that my parents had set up for me but what I was staring at surprised me and got me a bit scared. All I was staring out at was a beautiful night sky. There where nobody there.

I got really scared and looking out of the doorway. Turning my head sideways I noticed something in the bush that was right next to my porch.

Something that didn't belong.

I took a few steps closer to try and get a closer look to what I was staring at. I leaned over the reeling of the porch for support to get as close as possible Just as I had my face right over the bush something popped out of the bush running the opposite way from where I was standing.

It was….it was… I squinted my eyes to see better what was running around my frond yard in the dark. I finally saw what it was, a dog. Well what did I expect my so called prom date to be in a bush.

"What are you looking for?" A voice said behind me.

"Oh I just thought I-" I started then stopped to turn around and see who spoke those words.

My eyes got wide and I held my hand over my mount as I gasped.

"What..what are you doing here?" I said still confused with eyes the size of golf balls.

"Well, I'm supposed to be your date" He said with a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry I know you all hate me for ending it here, and not posting for like forever.

I had so much to do but I still should have done it sooner I know but anyway here is chapter 12. The next chapter will be up in about a month or two.

So who do you think it is? Maybe someone new?

Find out in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

/N: I know you all probably hate me for not updating in forever, but here is one update at least. I don't know when the next will be, that depends on if you want me to continue this story or not.

Anyway here's chapter 13. Now you finally can se who the date is:o

What happened last time?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"What..what are you doing here?" I said still confused with eyes the size of golf balls.**

**"Well, I'm supposed to be your date" He said with a smile**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I assumed that the person my parents picked for me was someone unknown, someone they just forgot to tell me about over the years. Actually, I thought that the person was going to be really ugly or boring, I thought that it had to be something really wrong with that person since he couldn't get a date.

Well smack me and call me Helen. He was none of the things I thought he would be, I actually kind of knew him already.

"Really? You?" I said questioning.

"You know, THEY want me to be your date" He said and pointed to the living room window where you see the profile of our parents faces wile they where sitting and chatting. His mother looked kind of scary, no, not looked, she more liked seemed scary, you could see that she was suffering from a disease called old age but still had a very nice frame. His dad looked really young but he had this look in his eyes that showed that he was very wise.

"So is that your parents huh? " I said wile sitting on the fence of the porch.

"Yeah, my dad is great a bit clumsy but still, he deserves a bit more credit than he gets. Mom on the other hand she is scary…" he said with several memories flashed though his mind.

"I kind of sensed that." I said with a smile. I knew this wasn't the prefect time for small talk, I really had to talk to him about some important issues. Just as I was about to open my mouth my mum opened the door.

"Pan! There you are! We thought you died or something, take Goten with you and come in !" she demanded. When we didn't move she yelled "NOW!"

I immediately jumped off the fence and Goten looked at me with a horrifying expression.

"I see my mother has made an impact on her" He whispered. I laughed at looked at my mum's angry eyes staring at us.

"And what where you two whispering about? "

"Nothing" We both said in a unison and walked past her in to the living room not knowing what to expect.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stayed quiet for about ten minutes, before I opened my mouth to say something, anything. But I just couldn't seem to find any words. What can you say to something like this? It was just absurd and very wrong.

"So let me get this straight" I said to my parents while rubbing my eyes. " You want me to go to the thingy with him?"

"That was the plan Pan, but I don't see how this is weird for you. He is a nice boy" My mother replied while looking out from the kitchen into the living room where our guests where currently sitting.

"You don't think it's weird that you introduce some strangers and tell me that they are my grand parents. Which you kept from me for no apparent reason. But noooo it doesn't stop there, you also want me to go with my own uncle to the prom. And that's not weird to you?"

My mom shot a glance at my father to make him take a part in this discussion but he had suddenly found the magnets on the refrigerator very interesting and couldn't take his eyes of them. He always did that to avoid confrontation, that was not his best side I guess…might have something to do with his mother being so scary. She probably dropped him on the head when he was a baby. Okay that was a bit mean but you know what I mean.

My mom sighted and turned to me.

" Let me rephrase that. I agree that it's a bit weird-"

"Videl! That was not the plan…." Dad cut mum off.

"Now it's suits you to enter the conversation. Let me finish what I was going to say and then you can talk my dear husband." My mum said sarcastically.

"Your grandparents have been out ..eh…travelling so to say for a while now and Goten doesn't know anything about this city or this way to live. We didn't plan for everything to turn out this way but they did. We just thought that since you don't have a date, and he is new here, you can learn a few things from each other"

"And what if I already have a date?"

I can't believe she just said that, as if she figured that I would never be good enough to have a date, I am to childish, to stubborn, to small, to….to strange.

"You don't have one" She stated.

"As a matter of fact I have one" I said crossing my hands.

My mum looked at me as tough I was lying to her. But I didn't. For the first time I actually have a lot of things going good in my life and of course they have to ruin that for me. I was so mad that I curled my fists up and stared at them with my evil eyes. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and a face popped up beside mine.

"She's quite powerful this one" the face belonging to Goten's dad said.

" No, We talked about this dad. Not her" My dad said.

" But it's a waste of power" He whined. That guy actually whined to my dad. He reminded me a bit of myself while doing that.

" Maybe we should leave the kids alone for a second. To talk things trough. " My mum said and glared at me.

They all left the kitchen except me and Goten. How where we suppose to talk things trough? I want to go with Trunks. But at the same time I feel kind of guilty, I mean Goten does not have that many friends. I couldn't fail him now. Gahhh, I don't know what to do.

" You know Goten I already have a…." My voice trailed of.

"What?" He said. I bit my tongue and sighted.

" Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving" He said as I opened my refrigerator

---------------------------------------------------

My stomach was getting really warm from having had the laptop on there for almost an hour. I was waiting for Trunks to sign in on msn. I didn't want to call him, I couldn't face him right now either. He might help me solve this.

Suddenly I saw his name on the screen and my heart skipped a beat.

_Panny:_ Hey!

_Sexything:_ Hi Pan.

_Sexything:_ So you're back now, you left kind of hastily before…

_Panny:_ Yeah , that's what I wanted to talk to you about now.

_Sexything :_ Sure, talk.

_Panny:_ Well, I have a date for the summer prom.

_Sexything:_ yes I know. Me

_Panny_: No but I mean another date

_Sexything:_ But you said that you didn't have a date?

_Panny:_ I know but now I do.

_Sexything:_ So you left to go and get another date?

_Panny:_ No, it's not like that

_Sexything:_ So what is it like then. Suddenly you don't wanna go with me or what?

_Panny _: I do wanna go with you, don't think otherwise.

_Sexything:_ But you want to go with this other guy more than me?

_Panny:_ Look, it's complicated. And why are you getting so mad?

_Sexything:_ Of course it's complicated….it always is.

_Panny:_ But answer my question why are you getting so mad?

_Sexything:_ Why do you think?

_Sexything:_ It doesn't even matter. Go with your other date. I don't want any part of this anymore. I'm done

_Sexything has singed off._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

- meandtrunks


End file.
